Magicians and Demigods
by Glitch Guardian
Summary: Percy follows the famous Kanes after they rescue him from a monster. He needs help trying to get Annabeth and Grover back. Will the magicians help him?
1. I Almost Get Killed Again

**I noticed a lot of these and I hope mine's good. Please review. This takes place after TLO and TToF.  
>GG: *glances around* I own Percy Jackson and co. and the Kanes!<br>Juju: No you don't. You only own Carly. *Claps hands over mouth* Umm…Who's Carly? I don't know.  
>GG: Fine. So I don't own them <strong>_**now, **_**but someday…**

_**Percy's POV**_

Chapter 1: I almost get killed…again.

My day started out pretty normal. As normal as it gets for a son of Poseidon who's being chased by monsters that want to eat his guts and take him to their leader at the same time. And when that's normal, I'd hate to see abnormal. But, as usual, the Fates didn't care what I thought. And now there was a mega-monster breathing down my neck, and all my friends had disappeared.

It all happened just a few minutes ago. I was chilling in the mortal world with Annabeth and Grover. We had taken a vacation to Brooklyn because Annabeth wanted to see some architecture or something like that. Grover and I just wanted to drop stuff off the bridge and see what happened. While we were doing that, Annabeth did research or something. So, it was all going well until she screamed. Grover and I spun around, expecting a monster, but we didn't see her anywhere. I stepped into the crowd to look for her, and as soon as I did, I heard Grover scream. Once again I spun around, and once again my friend had disappeared. I tightened my grip on Riptide. Something freaky was going on here and I wasn't sure what.

The next thing I knew there was a huge snakelike creature glaring at me, hissing. I took a step back, and the thing had the nerve to sprout tentacles the threatened to wrap me in their sharp clutches. I spun around and ran as fast as I could. And that was how I got into my current predicament.

I made my way through the crowded streets, shoving past tourists and businessmen alike. The monster was gaining. Not one person screamed, so I wonder what they saw through the Mist. Lucky them. On second thought, I'd rather not be mauled by a giant teddy bear. It seems to ruin the effect.

Anyway, there I was, being chased by a snake thing, when two kids appeared in front of me. I'm serious. One second there was an empty sidewalk stretching before me, and then there were two kids covered in sand. I skidded to a stop, momentarily forgetting the monster chasing me. Thankfully, it reminded me of its presence by drooling on me. The experience was one I would rather not have ever again. The boy raised a stick into the air and shouted in a strange language. The creature gave a gargling wail of agony and vaporized into little beetle-things. I let out a strangled shout. What had happened?

The boy and girl walked over to some lion statue in front of the library. They held up their sticks and sand started to swirl around them again. Quickly, before they disappeared, I grabbed onto the girl's arm and was sucked away with them.

We emerged in desert. The girl spun around and slapped my hand, which was still gripping her arm. I yanked it away and scowled at her. The boy pushed between us and extended a hand.  
>"Hi, I'm Carter."<br>"Percy," I grunted, still glaring at the girl.  
>"Sadie," she said.<br>Carter smiled. "So, what were you doing that had the monster chase you?"  
>I shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never even <em>seen<em> that thing before. What was it anyway?"  
>Carter and Sadie exchanged a glance."That was a-"<br>A gong, of all things rang. Sadie sighed. "Amos wants us. We can't open another portal until we get some proper rest, so I guess we'll have to take you with us."  
>I followed them to a large building and prepared to meet my doom.<p> 


	2. Yet More Gods Decide to hate me

**Chapter 2:** **Yet More Gods Decide to Hate Me**

Sadie led me into a long room filled with multicolored paintings of various battle scenes and other such things. I paid more attention to the floating symbols that swirled around. I reached out and touched one, but it swirled away. I could swear it squeaked angrily at me.  
>"Who is this?" A tall man leaning on a cane was glaring at me. I waved.<br>"This is Percy," Carter supplied. "He was being chased by the..." His eyes flickered to me. "The you-know-what."  
>The man looked at me to. "Ah. It was good of you to rescue him."<br>I heard a loud meow behind me. "Bast!" Sadie grinned. The cat rubbed against her leg.  
>"This is Percy." Carter introduced me to the cat as if it were a human. The cat arched its back and hissed. Everyone gasped. I just shrugged. "I'm not a cat person. I like horses."<br>"Percy, um..." Carter trailed off as the cat turned into a woman.  
>"Percy Jackson," the former cat hissed. I sighed.<br>In fifth grade, we had learned about the Egyptian gods and goddesses. Mrs. Panini had told us about Bastet, the cat goddess, with the most enthusiasm. Just my luck that Egyptian goods were real too. And probably hate my guts.  
>"You are not wanted here," Bastet continued. "We have removed ourselves from the Greeks and Romans for a reason."<br>"Hate to interrupt," Sadie said uncertainly. "But, what?"  
>"There are multiple gods in the world, Sadie," Bastet said kindly. "There are the Egyptian gods and their magicians, and then there are the Greek and Roman gods and their demigod children."<br>Sadie was confused but Carter seemed to get it. "So, all the gods and goddesses ever are real?"  
>"Yeah," I said. "and my dad's one of them."<br>Bastet began to sniff me like a cat would do. She shrieked. "That smell...Water! Ugh, I hate water. Get away from me!"  
>I just stood there, being confused, until Carter grabbed my shoulder and led me away.<p>

Carter led me to a little room with a bed that looked very uncomfortable. I wasn't an expert on these things, but it looked like a cell to me.  
>"Sorry, but Uncle Amos says that if you're an enemy of the gods, you're an enemy of us," Carter said sadly.<br>"I'm not an enemy of the gods!" I protested. "My dad is one!"  
>"About that, who is your dad anyway?"<br>I glared at him, but he only shrugged apologetically and left. I slumped on my tiny bed, suddenly tired. Where were Annabeth and Grover?

The next day a small flap in the heavy oak door was opened and a bowl was pushed in. I glanced at it. There was a puddle of something green and nasty, but at least they had the decency to give me a water bottle. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them again, the water had dissolved into a cloud of mist. I fished a drachma out of my pocket and tossed it into the cloud.  
>"Oh Isis, goddess of the rainbow, show me Camp Half-blood!" I chanted silently. Nothing happened. Then a hazy image of Isis appeared.<br>"I am sorry, but you call cannot go through. You are either out of range or in territory of an enemy god. Please leave your message and I hope to get it to its recipient in this century," Isis said in a robotic voice. There was a loud annoying beep, and I glanced around to see if anyone heard.  
>"Uh, Chiron, if you get this, I need you to help me. Annabeth and Grover are missing and I somehow ended up in...Egypt, I think. Oh yeah, I'm kind of...arrested." I sighed and slashed through the mist. I really hoped Isis was joking about the century part. I would hate to spend the rest of my life here.<p> 


	3. I Show the World my Awesomeness

**A/N: And here we introduce the ever-elusive Carly!**

**I Show the World my Awesomeness**

I was stuck in my prison for three days. _Three days. _And I still couldn't get through to Chiron or anyone else, and Annabeth and Grover were still missing. I didn't see Carter or Sadie again, so I guessed that they had returned to Brooklyn or wherever the Hades they lived. At this point, I didn't really care.

There was a faint click as the door to my cell was opened. It was a little early for my daily rations, and I had recently been taken out to go to the little demigod's room. I looked up, intrigued. A tallish girl with shoulder-length brown hair and amber eyes was standing there, holding keys and glancing around.  
>"C'mon, I'm here to bust you out," she whispered.<br>I frowned, uncertain. "Uh, okay? Who are you?"  
>"No time!" she hissed. She was right: I heard the sound of someone coming.<br>"Let's go then," I said. She rolled her eyes, but grabbed my hand and practically yanked me through a maze of corridors and out into the hot desert sky. Without giving me a moment to breathe, she shouted something in another language and the strange dust cyclone I had seen with Sadie and Carter appeared again. We jumped through and popped out in some ballroom or another. A door opened and Carter came out.  
>"Heya Percy," he said, smiling. "We suspected you were one of us, so we had you brought here. This is Sadie's apprentice, Carly, by the way. She's quite a protegeé."<br>Carly blushed. "Oh, it was nothing. I just had to get him back to Brooklyn, that's all."  
>We're in Brooklyn? That's close to Manhattan, and where Annabeh and Grover had disappeared! Maybe these people knew something about the monster that chased me. But first I had to find out what their 'kind' was, and if I really was one too. Maybe they were demigods? The Egyptians had gods too, and their HQ was in Egypt. So maybe...?<br>"Uh...are you demigods?" I asked outright.  
>"What?" Sadie asked.<br>"Demigod. Half mortal, half god," I said slowly. Had these people grown up in a hole or something? Had they ever been to a school?  
>Instead of the nods of recognition I expected, everyone burst out laughing. "Gods don't interact with mortals," Sadie gasped out. I hated feeling stupid, so I decided to show off.<br>"Do you have a pool?"

Carter showed me the pool out on a balcony (gods these kids were lucky). A few other kids of varying ages showed up to observe. I looked into the pool and noticed an albino alligator. Since I don't think he would hurt me (me being the son of Poseidon and all), I decided to ignore him.  
>I glanced around to make sure everyone was watching me. They were. Grinning, I raised my arms. The now-familiar twinge in my gut told me my powers were working. A second later the water rose up and swirled around me, forming into a slow moving hurricane. I waved my arms around smoothly. I didn't need to, of course, but I just <em>had <em>to show off. There was a collected gasp from my audience.  
>"Percy," Carter whispered. "Elemental power is so hard to achieve...well, we just don't train for it any more. Where are you from?"<p> 


End file.
